


Pulling a Fast one

by lasairfhiona



Series: Fiona Saga Outakes [1]
Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-29
Updated: 2011-04-29
Packaged: 2017-10-18 19:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/192243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona hides Joe's sweater</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pulling a Fast one

Fiona stood in front of the closet looking for her favourite sweater. Her closet was normally in a state of organized chaos but lately it was even more chaotic. She could never find what she wanted because it was usually at Joe's and from the looks of it half of Joe's clothes occupied her closet. They spent ninety percent of their time together. They spent the nights together at one of their places, kept duplicates of their toiletries at the other's place yet neither of them mentioned the idea of moving in together which is why she was standing looking for clothes that weren't there.

Just as she was about to close the door and find an alternative sweater to wear, she caught sight of the hideous orange-ish sweater of Joe's. She didn't know what possessed him to purchase it, it wasn't even flattering on him, but he could be counted on to wear it on a semi-regular basis much to her chagrin and the continue harassment he received when he wore it. She had a feeling he did it just to get a rise out of everyone. It would be his way.

With an evil grin, she pulled the sweater from where it was folded on the top shelf and stuffed it in the back of the shelves where she kept her sheets, someplace she knew he'd never look. If she had her way she'd just donate it to Good Will or something but she couldn't do that. It wasn't her place. Instead she'd hide it until he forgot about it.

Pulling out one of Joe's shirts, she tugged it on with a smile of satisfaction. The dreaded orange sweater would be gone from Joe's wardrobe. Maybe she could buy him a nice chartreuse green shirt to replace it.


End file.
